Buttons
by mrsreynolds
Summary: Mike and Harvey have a moment in the office. Established relationship fic. One shot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did._

_Previously published on livejournal.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Mike wondered how much longer this meeting was going to last as it approached the two hour mark. Their latest pro bono client Hannah Willbond definitely had a case for unfair dismissal, but there was a lot to go through with her, and he was regretting passing on Donna's earlier offer of coffee. He also made a mental note not to sit opposite Harvey at these kinds of things. His attention tended to wander. A lot.<p>

"Mike, I believe you have those figures for Ms Willbond?"

He slithered upright in his chair, desperately leafing through the papers in front of him.

"In the _folder_, Mike?" Harvey failed miserably to conceal the amusement in his voice, and Mike felt his cheeks flush at the error.

"I'm sorry, Hannah," Harvey purred reassuringly. "He's new" The nervous young woman's face automatically broke into a smile at Harvey's attentions and Mike marvelled at how effortlessly Harvey could switch on the charm.

He knew for a fact that it worked on him. Especially when they were fighting over the TV remote. He couldn't believe that Harvey actually _liked_ The Apprentice. And what _exactly _was wrong with re-runs of Star Trek?

"Sorry to go on about this, Mike, but we're waiting? For the figures?"

Mike had long since been able to ignore the crushing sarcasm which laced most of what Harvey said to him. When you know what your boss looks like asleep, it kind of takes the sting off.

And Harvey Specter looked utterly adorable asleep.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Mike wandered in to Harvey's office nursing a coffee.<p>

Harvey didn't look up from his monitor. "Still with the no knocking," he remarked.

Mike threw himself into one of the ridiculously shaped office chairs with a sigh and pouted. Harvey ignored him and Mike started to feel ridiculous.

"Everyone's gone, you know," Mike offered eventually. "Jessica told everyone to get home before the snow really kicked in."

Harvey carried on typing.

"Harvey?"

A sigh. "What?"

"Are you mad at me? Because of the report?" Mike couldn't stand how pathetic he sounded. Harvey had really wormed his way under his skin, and Mike felt mad about it. Stupidly, irrationally mad.

"No Mike. I'm not mad with you. Now shut up, will you?"

"You are mad. You're being mean." Mike could actually feel his subconscious rolling its eyes.

"No Mike," repeated Harvey, finally looking across at him with a look that would melt a furnace, "I was just replying my emails so that I could do _this, _"and hegot up from his chair, strode across the room, pulled Mike out of his seat and kissed him. Hard.

Their mouths separated with a little pop as Harvey broke the contact. "Christ, I've been wanting to do that for the last three hours," Harvey said gruffly, his fingers deftly working on Mike's blue silk (three month anniversary gift) tie.

"Oh, you're not mad, then? Good. Because you might be in a minute," breathed Mike, tugging hard on Harvey's vest and grinning at the satisfying _pings_ of buttons flying around the office.

"I suppose you're going to make me replace that, aren't you?" he sulked, attempting in turn to remove Harvey's tie.

Harvey brushed his hands away impatiently with growl of frustration and dispensed with it himself.

"Jesus, Mike don't you ever stop talking?" His voice was low with desire and he pulled Mike into him, their bodies moulded together.

"I can feel your heartbeat" murmured Mike, drowsy with lust.

"That's terrific, darling, now will you shut the fuck up and kiss me?"

Mike sucked deliberately on Harvey's bottom lip, taking his time. This kiss was long and slow and languorous, and Harvey was flushed and dishevelled when Mike had finished with his mouth. He stroked Harvey's kiss swollen lips with his thumb and smiled happily.

"I love you, Harvey Specter," he announced, trailing his hand down Harvey's shirt front and giving the row of buttons a speculative look.

Harvey shot out a hand to hold Mike's wrist. "Oh no you don't," he smirked, "I think you've cost me enough today, don't you?"

And then he was pushing Mike against the nearest wall and their hands were everywhere and this time it was Mike's buttons that were hitting the floor.

"Oh and Mike?" The intensity of his gaze made Mike's legs buckle.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Mike was late in to the office the following morning. The snow had made cycling impossible and public transport was a bitch after bad weather. He wished he'd stayed at Harvey's last night, but he'd wanted to catch up on all the Star Trek he'd been DVRing while at Harvey's.<p>

When he got to his desk he noticed a small square box in the centre of it. Inside there was a note written in Harvey's neat handwriting.

_Dear Mike,_

_The cleaner found these in my office last night. I thought you might like them as a memento._

_Yours_

_Harvey xx_

Lined up in the box were four dove grey buttons and four white ones.

Mike's phone beeped, alerting him that he had a new text message. It read

_Mike, look beneath the buttons. Please say yes. Hx_

Mike removed the layer of padding with shaking hands. When he saw what was nestled there, gleaming expensively in the office lighting, he let out a watery sigh and sent a text straight back.

_Yes, Harvey. Of course it's yes. I'm still not paying for that vest though. Mike x_


End file.
